infinity_warsfandomcom-20200213-history
Purity System Guide
In a few words, the Infinity Wars Purity System is a gameplay mechanic that limits which cards can be used in specific decks. This page is designed to provide a better comprehension of this system. Deck Purity Every deck in Infinity Wars have a Purity ‘level’. As explained at the Factions Guide, factions are the primary factor which determines what are the deck's powers, abilities and general playstyle. The more focused a deck is at the tactics and strategies of a specific faction, the more ‘pure’ it is. In other words, the Deck Purity defines the synergy of a deck with one or more faction’s tactics and strategies, at the same time it limits the cards that can be used in a deck. Every one of the Infinity Wars Decks has 3 (three) Factions insignias attached to it, and the combination of those insignias will form that deck purity. Players may visualize the purity of a deck in different places of game: Deck Purity Examples *This Starter Deck, that is about to be selected to enter a match, has 3 (three) Flame Dawn insignias attached to it, so, this is a Triple Purity Flame Dawn Deck: *This Weekly Deck (Spirit of Redemption) at the Deck builder is a Double Overseers of Solace Purity and Single Descendants of the Dragon Purity, as it has 2 (two) Overseers of Solace and 1 (one) Descendants of the Dragon insignias attached to it: *Here, at the Playing Field, the player Badbot1 is using a deck with a Single Cult of Verore Purity, Single Sleepers of Avarrach Purity and Single Flame Dawn Purity, while his opponent is using a Double Genesis Industries Purity and Single Flame Dawn Purity deck: Card Purity Requirement As mentioned in the Understanding Infinity Wars Cards Guide, each of the Infinity Wars card has a Purity Requirement (with the exception of Factionless cards). The Purity Requirement of a card shows how ‘connected’ this card is to one more factions, at the same time it tells in what decks this card can be placed. A card Purity Requirement is represented by one, two or three faction insignias on the top-left of a card, in a way that: * If a card has one insignia, it means that this card is a Single Purity one; * Cards with two insignias of the same faction are Double Purity cards; * Cards with three insignias of the same faction are Triple Purity cards; * Cards with two different insignias are Dual Faction cards; * Cards with two different insignias and the word “OR” between them are Hybrid Factions cards. Examples * Purity Requirements on cards shows up like this: What else is good to know: * Some Dual Faction cards require Double Purity of one of its Factions. That’s the case of Aberion, Champion of Force (which requires Double Purity Overseers of Solace and Single Purity Flame Dawn) and Gao Han, Champion of Warding (which requires Double Purity Overseers of Solace and Single Purity Descendants of Dragon). Card Purity Requirement X Deck Purity Any card which the Purity Requirement meets the Deck Purity, can be placed at this deck. If a card doesn’t meet a Deck Purity, it can’t. Usually, the more powerful the card, the more “purity” it requires. That’s why the Deck Purity dictates what kind of cards a player can include at a deck. This way, Infinity Wars prevents that all of the most powerful cards in the game goes to a single deck, at the same time it balances the matches between players. In order to clarify which card can go in which deck, there are some examples bellow: Examples: *A Single Purity Flame Dawn card can enter a Triple, Double or single Purity Flame Dawn deck; *A Double Purity Flame Dawn Card can enter a Triple or Double Purity Flame Dawn deck; *A Triple Purity Flame Dawn card can enter only a Triple Purity Flame Dawn deck; *A Dual Faction Card that has both the Purity of Flame Dawn and the Sleepers of Avarrach can enter only a Single Purity deck and a Double Purity Deck which has both insignias of Flame Dawn AND Sleepers of Avarrach; *A Hybrid Faction Card that have the Purity of the Overseers of Solace OR of the Flame Dawn, may enter a Single, Double or Triple Purity deck, as long as this deck has one insignia of the Overseers of Solace OR one insignia of the Flame Dawn.